A Witch, a Knight, and The Black Cat
by KokoroDesiree
Summary: Kumiko was about to get her revenge, show HIM that she didn't need him anymore either, when a yellow-eyed cat snags her hood and ruins everything, or not. Now her precious sword has been put up as a bonus prize at the Spring festival by Prince Zen and the only way to get it back is to win, but that's easier said than done when Kumiko doesn't want to stick around Clarines. {Edited}
1. Chapter 1

_Target spotted!_

Passing below the tree was the second prince and his close companions including the red headed castle herbalist, but there was one that held the hiders interest. She shifted on the branch she was perched on, weapon clenched in her left hand. An excited grin pulling at her face as she waited for the moment she had been preparing for for six years.

The group passed under the tree, and the hiding girl revealed herself. Jumping from her branch she readied her sword swinging it towards her target. As leaves scattered down along with her a battle cry erupted from her just as her sword collided with another.

Mitsuhide, her target, had barely managed to unsheathe his sword and block her attack with a steady hand. The girl could see the unwavering effort in his brown eyes as he fought back against her attack.

"Mitsuhide!" the red haired girl cried.

"Kiki take Zen and Shirayuki away," he grunted.

There was a brief debate, but soon the other three started back towards the castle, yet just as the girl jumped back and swung for another blow something snagged her hood and yanked her backward. Stumbling to the ground Mitsuhide clashed his sword into hers disarming her with an unpleasant yelp. As she sat on the grass, hood still being held revealed her face, she glared up at Mitsuhide who's battle ready expression shifted into surprise and bewilderment.

"Kumiko?" he questioned.

"Brother," the girl hissed.

Before anyone could blink Zen, Shirayuki and Kiki were back at Mitsuhide's side with wide eyes. They stared from their tall friend to the girl with black hair that had a single silver lock along the right side of her face. The only resemblance between the two were the matching light brown eyes.

"A tiny Mitsuhide, how interesting," Obi chuckled. He was the one behind Kumiko holding her hoodie with an amused shine in his bright cat-like eyes.

Kumiko shot a glance over her shoulder at him only to click her tongue and return to leering at her older brother.

"Mitsuhide, you have a sister?" Shirayuki questioned. Turning to the prince she asked, "Zen, did you know?"

Shaking his head Zen replied, "I had no idea."

"I'm not surprised," Kumiko muttered. "He doesn't exactly like me."

"What?" Mitsuhide gasped. Dropping his sword he scrambled to explain; the truth to Kumiko, and what was happening to his friends. His hands flailed about as only half sentences left his mouth. "That's not it. . . You guys don't understand. . . I had a duty. . . Kumiko was only. . .I tried to. . ."

Not wanting to hear excuses Kumiko hopped to her feet and swiped at Obi's legs causing him to release her hood, allowing her escape. Dodging around the guy who had interrupted her plan Kumiko took off across the courtyard jumping back into the trees to disappear from view.

Getting back on his feet Obi inquired, "Master?"

Zen was staring at Mitsuhide who was retrieving his sword and the one the girl left behind. His forehead was creased and his expression taut like piano wire. Obi followed his master's gaze and raised a brow at the aide.

"Mitsuhide?" Obi asked curiously.

With his own sword sheathed and the other tightly clenched in his hand the silvery-blue haired man glanced around at his companions with his mouth pressed into a thin line. "Let her go," was all her said.

Kiki, face unreadable as always, stepped over to Mitsuhide and punched him hard in the arm.

"Ouch! What-?" he groaned.

"Go after her," she stated.

Mitsuhide's brown eyes narrowed at the blonde, who stood unmoving.

"Kiki's right," Shirayuki jumped in. Green irises wild with sincerity. "She came to see you."

"She was swinging a sword," Zen pointed out.

Kiki and Shirayuki both rolled their eyes at the boys.

"Mitsuhide," Kiki prompted.

He shook his head. "Kumiko won't listen even if I go after her," he muttered.

"You won't know if you don't try," Shirayuki fought.

Mitsuhide turned to her with cold distant eyes and replied, "I have tried."

With a stomp of her foot Shirayuki took off after the girl with her brows furrowed and her eyes determined. Zen stepped to follow her, but a guard called to him, his presence needed for work. Groaning he looked to Kiki who nodded in understanding, before giving Obi an order.

"Keep an eye on Shirayuki," he said.

"Yes Master," Obi saluted.

Then they all parted. Mitsuhide tucking the spare sword into his belt as he followed after Prince Zen.

* * *

Kumiko didn't run far, she knew her brother that well at least. After making it over the castle wall she found a tree branch big enough for her to curl up on to sulk her anger away. She had failed at showing him how strong she had become, that she didn't need him to protect her, that she never needed him around.

She punched the trunk of the tree with a fierce growl. The impact shook nearby branches and rustling the leaves around her.

"Ow," she murmured.

Pulling her hand into her lap she watched blood bead up along the cuts on her knuckles and roll down onto her fingers. Kumiko released a long irritated sigh as she stared up through the green branches at the pieces of blue sky she could see between the swaying leaves. Today was suppose to be her day.

"Kumiko!"

Startled, the girl looked down to see the red haired herbalist jogging about searching for something.

"Kumiko?"

Searching for her.

Kumiko pulled her feet up so she was crouched on the branch, hoping not to be found. She couldn't believe her proud knight of a brother would send a little girl after her. He never had chased after her before, so why start now.

"Kumiko?" Shirayuki called.

Kumiko Lowen quietly watched as the girl ran by her hiding place and deeper into the forest. Just when Kumiko thought she was safe a deep voice sounded behind her.

"Found you little Mitsuhide," he whispered.

Scared, Kumiko slipped from her branch and started falling to the ground. Before she could scream she found herself dangling from her wounded hand and staring up at the smirking yellow-eyed guy from earlier.

"It's Kumiko," she grumbled.

"Right right," Obi nodded. "Miss, I found her!" he called out.

As he lowered her to the ground Shirayuki came sprinting towards them. She frantically grabbed at Kumiko's wrists pulling her hands into view so she could inspect the damage. Her face was scrunched up in disapproval, while Kumiko just stared down at her in confusion. What was with this girl? If she was sent to drag her back why care about her hand?

"I need to treat this right away," Shirayuki stated. Looking up at the black haired girl with narrowed green eyes she gestured to Obi.

"I'm fine," Kumiko protested.

"The Miss can do great work," Obi said.

Just as Shirayuki released Kumiko, she was tossed over Obi's shoulder, who began carrying her back towards the castle. Kumiko tried to fight her way free, but Obi restrained her legs and didn't react when she wailed on his back. After a while the pounding began to hurt her own hands, so with a gruff sigh of defeat she gave up.

"Good girl, Little Mitsuhide," Obi teased.

"It's Kumiko," she mumbled.

"Right," he chuckled.

* * *

Snipping away the excess bandages Shirayuki said, "Done."

Kumiko fidgeted in the chair she sat in, glancing about the herbalist room she had been dragged to. The Head Pharmacist was busy working at her desk while a small boy wrote something in a book as he laid on the floor. Shirayuki was putting her tools and medicine away as Obi snacked on some berries while sitting in the opened window.

"You should thank her," Garrak said over her teacup.

Kumiko muttered, "Why? She bullied me into this."

Garrak burst into laughter and was soon joined by Obi, while Shirayuki flushed as she put everything away. Kumiko crossed her arms as she frowned at the older woman.

"Sounds like Shirayuki," Garrak tittered.

"She was hurt. I couldn't leave her alone," the redhead said.

"I would have been fine on my own," Kumiko stated. Getting to her feet she moved towards the open door, but paused before leaving. Glancing back at the younger girl she quietly said, "Thanks," then hurried out.

She didn't make it very far before Shirayuki ran out grabbing her good hand and pulled her to a stop. Shirayuki planted herself in front of Kumiko, her face serious and arms crossed. Kumiko adverted her gaze to the decorative hall around them.

"Why did you attack Mitsuhide?" she asked.

"Because," Kumiko muttered.

"He's your brother," Shirayuki countered.

"Was," Kumiko corrected. "He was my brother."

"Don't say that," she pleaded. "Mitsuhide cares, I'm sure. He's always so kind and protective," she rambled.

"Not for me!" Kumiko shouted.

The other girl stepped back startled as Kumiko's breathing turned into heaves. Yanking her gray cloth hood over her head to hide her face she added, "It's none of your business okay? I'd like to go now."

"Or you can stay," a new voice suggested.

Kumiko spun around to see the blonde aide, Kiki, standing at the other end of the hall. Her hands were crossed behind her back as she eyed down Kumiko, sending chills down the girl's spine.

"She can?" Shirayuki inquired pleased.

"No thank you," Kumiko declined.

"Wouldn't you like your sword back?" Kiki challenged.

Feeling her hip for her sword, the tool she spent nearly ten hours a day practicing with, but it was gone. Sheathe empty and hands clenched.

"Give it back," she hissed.

"Mitsuhide has it," Kiki stated. "So if you want it back you'll have to wait until this evening."

"Why can't you just bring it to me?" Kumiko fought.

"I have work," Kiki simply replied.

Clicking her tongue Kumiko internally debated whether to stay or just leave without her sword. But it was hers, and she deserved it more than Mitsuhide did. She wanted, no, she needed it back. Yanking her hood down more she scuffed the heel of her boot against the floor as she made her decision.

"I'll wait, but I'm not staying. I want my sword then I'm gone," Kumiko announced.

Nodding Kiki said, "Very well. Obi!"

Appearing on the railing overlooking the courtyard was the cat-eyed man ready to listen to the blonde.

"You are to watch over Kumiko until tonight," Kiki informed.

"What about the Miss?" Obi questioned.

"Zen believes in her," Kiki said.

Then she walked away.

* * *

 **Note that this isn't going to be a long story. Just a shortish insert for the OC I created.**

 **Enjoy and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kumiko tried to sneak away multiple times while Shirayuki was absorbed in her work, and every time Obi dragged her back kicking and complaining. One time Obi literally dragged her back to Shirayuki's work station by a bootless foot while she moped with her arms crossed. Obi refused to return her shoe until Shirayuki announced they were heading out to the garden which he only groaned at while Kumiko stuck her tongue out at him.

As she picked herbs from the massive greenhouse garden Shirayuki managed to keep a better eye on Kumiko, but not by much. When the mundane chat stopped the herbalist quickly got lost in her work once more leaving Obi to chase the hooded girl about the garden. By the time Shirayuki was done collecting samples Obi and Kumiko were wrestling by the exit. Obi had snatched her hood and shoved it down the back of his shirt while Kumiko was pulling on his scarf choking the man to get her hood back. They were a tangled mess on the ground, frozen by Shirayuki's intense staring.

"He started it," Kumiko blamed.

"She was trying to leave," Obi said defensively.

"I keep telling you I'm not going to leave the castle," she fought.

She tightened her grip on his scarf making him pull back for air. A pleased grin quirked at her mouth. Crouching down next to them Shirayuki held her basket in her lap as she met Kumiko's light brown gaze.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked kindly.

Leaning away from the girl's kindness Kumiko slowly said, "I don't want to say."

"Is it inside the castle?" she inquired.

"Yes," Kumiko nodded.

"Then why don't you go," she smiled.

"Miss?" Obi questioned.

"I don't need constant guarding Obi, besides I trust Kumiko won't leave," she explained.

Jumping up from their entanglement Kumiko pointed an accusatory finger at Obi who adjust his scarf. "I'm not going with this hood stealing jerk," she declared.

Standing Shirayuki said, "I'm sure you two can work it out."

With a smile Shirayuki stepped around them and left the greenhouse. Kumiko leered sideways at the annoying guard as he stared after the other girl. Reaching into his shirt he pulled out her hood and tossed it at her.

As she caught the fabric Obi said, "Don't make the Miss regret trusting you."

While pulling on her hood Kumiko absentmindedly murmured, "And why is that?"

Suddenly Obi was towering over her with a murderous look in his eye. Kumiko shrunk back as her hands reached for the sword that wasn't there. "Or it'll be the last thing you do," he warned. "Understood?" He arched a brow at her.

"Y-Yeah," she muttered.

He stood there for a moment longer before disappearing after Shirayuki, leaving Kumiko with trembling legs and her heart in her throat.

Once Kumiko pulled herself together -lying to herself that Obi hadn't scared her- she exited the greenhouse and made her way to the other side of the castle. Climbing the tree she had spent the last week in spying on her brother, she perched on the familiar oak branch with a leaf stem stuck between her teeth and eyes firmly fixed on the second Prince's office.

Zen was filling out boring paperwork, while Kiki and Mitsuhide read from books and scrolls. All busy with their high titled jobs. Kumiko irritably chewed at the leaf stem as she narrowed her gaze at Mitsuhide. Her sword gleaming at his hip.

"Could run in and snag it," she whispered to herself.

Twisting her silver lock of hair around her finger Kumiko imagined the outcome if she busted into a prince's room.

Scrunching up her nose at the conclusion she sighed, "Not a fan of prison."

So Kumiko just sat there angrily chewing on a leaf and twirling her silver hair -a habit she'd had since she was little. The kids in her town always made fin of her for the _old lady_ streak that corrupted her black hair. Some teased her as a witch, or anything inhuman until Kumiko ran off trying to hide her hair.

" _It's your birthmark. It is what makes you special,"_ her brother would tell her. She would be crying under her bed refusing to leave, but somehow Mitsuhide would make everything okay again.

Kumiko shook off the memory. They were too young, nothing he said then mattered now. Mitsuhide was probably just trying to get her to quiet down so he could focus on his studies. Releasing the lock of her hair Kumiko pulled her hood up hiding her hair and most of her face in the fabric's shadow.

She watched as Zen worked, Kiki kept everyone on track, and Mitsuhide tapped the two swords at his hip together. His face unusually pale and his gaze distant. Kumiko had grown use to seeing the wide grin on Mitsuhide's face as he merrily worked alongside his friends. His day-to-day life far happier than Kumiko had ever expected. The letters he sent home were always average never detailing his work as a prince's aide, not that he missed home. Kumiko knew he was content with his role, but she had never pictured he loved it more than their home. She preferred his old job as a knight.

As Kumiko leered down at the blue hair boy she lost track of time. Not noticing the falling sun or her uninvited guest that sat perched on the branch below hers. When he tugged on her dangling leg Kumiko jumped, yelped and tumbled from the tree. Her guest, Obi, at least saved her from landing on her head, though she wasn't about to say, "Thank you," as she hung upside down from the leg he had tugged. Obi was swinging from his branch with his legs hooked around the tree and Kumiko's ankle clenched in his hands.

"What the heck?" Kumiko yelled. She glared awkwardly up at Obi around her falling leather jacket and her boot.

"Surprise," Obi snickered.

"Jerk, put me down," she ordered.

"Visiting big brother Little Mitsuhide?" he questioned.

"I'm not! It's Kumiko! Now put me down," she kicked at him with her free leg.

"Obi?" Zen called. He and his aides had hurried out onto the balcony after Kumiko's first scream.

"Kumiko?" Mitsuhide questioned.

"As you wish," Obi said releasing her leg.

Kumiko's stomach dropped out of her before she hit the ground. She didn't quite make it, but landing on her hands and knees was better than her face. After she hit the ground she looked up at Obi, who was smirking down at her, and leered at him with heated brown eyes.

"Stupid jerks. What was that for?" Kumiko shot ignoring her audience.

"Miss wanted to invite you to dinner," Obi replied innocently. Following his reply he gracefully dropped from the tree and landed on his feet. Showing off as he stood next to Kumiko.

"I don't want food," she stated. Getting to her feet she turned her burning gaze onto Mitsuhide who was watching them over the railing of the balcony. "I want my sword so I can leave," she hissed.

Mitsuhide's mouth pinched into a tight line as he stared back at her. Kumiko could see his hand moved towards the swords, the rattle of metal on metal clear in the evening air.

"It's not yours," Zen announced.

Kumiko's sharp glare flickered over to the white haired boy who held himself like he was dealing with a royal issue, which it definitely was not.

"Excuse me?" she raised her brows.

"The sword you want, is not yours," he stated.

"Zen," Mitsuhide muttered.

"I was told I could have _my_ sword back if I waited. Now I've waited, so give me my sword," Kumiko said stomping her foot.

"I have an idea," Zen said. He grabbed Kumiko's sword from Mitsuhide's belt and held it over his head like a trophy. Kumiko watch in frustration as the second prince stared down at her and proclaimed, "This sword will be added to the festival's fencing grand prize. If you want it back then you'll have to win it."

"That isn't fair," Kumiko shot.

"You wanted to show off your talent, that's why you cam here right?" Zen challenged. Kumiko gritted her teeth as she refused to break eye contact or back down. "Well now you can," Zen smirked.

"Interesting," Obi snickered.

"The festival is in two weeks, I can arrange for you to have a room here in the castle so you don't have to travel far. You will also be permitted to use the royal training grounds so your skills don't get rusty before the festival," Zen informed.

Kumiko clenched and unclenched her hands as she fought back the angry tears that burned at the back of her throat. She had never hated royals, but as she watched the proud gleam in Zen's eyes grow she was starting to understand why people did. She wanted to smack that look off of his face.

Glancing towards Mitsuhide she gave him the darkest look she could before saying, "Aren't you done hiding behind your job yet?"

Before Mitsuhide could react Kumiko stormed off towards the pharmacist room, she figured Shirayuki would be in. She tired to ignore Obi who followed her with an amused aura, that only fueled Kumiko's temper. Even after adjusting her hood she could still sense the smirk on his face.

As they reached the hall that would lead them to Shirayuki Kumiko spun on her heel to confront Obi. He stopped with reflexes of a cat, standing less than a foot apart as he glanced down at her. Dark brows pulling together as Kumiko gave him a dark leer that couldn't match the look she gave her brother.

"Why are you so happy?" she demanded.

"Things are getting lively," Obi replied.

"You get a kick out of watching people?" Kumiko questioned annoyed.

Shrugging he said, "You could say that."

"You're finding this far too funny," she uttered.

"I don't," Obi corrected.

Kumiko arched a brow challenging him.

Shoving his hands into his pockets Obi replied, "I'm just curious to see how this plays out Little Mitsuhide."

"Kumiko," she stated sharply.

"Right right. I want to see how well my master's plan works," he nodded. Unaffected by Kumiko's attitude.

"And what is his plan?" Kumiko questioned.

"I have no idea," he chuckled.

Kumiko rolled her eyes as she turned away from him too confused by this man. He was not the traditional royal guard, Kumiko was aware of that, yet he wasn't a normal guy either. Terrifying one minute then freely laughing the next. Obi reminded her of the wind.

"What ever his plan is it doesn't change that your master stole from me," she muttered as she continued up the hall.

"If you say so Little Mitsuhide," Obi teased.

"Kumiko," she groaned.

The cat-eyed man tugged at the back of Kumiko's hood causing it to fall away from her head revealing her black and silver hair. As he lowered his hand he said, "Right right."

Kumiko shot him an annoyed look over her shoulder as they neared the medical room. After their arrival Shirayuki was relieved of her duty to which she happily hurried over to Kumiko with bright green eyes.

"So you're going to join me for dinner?" she asked.

"Do you mind having a guest for two weeks?" Kumiko replied.

Shirayuki looked from Kumiko to Obi confused. "Two weeks?"

"She's staying till the festival," he answered.

"That's great," Shirayuki beamed.

"It's not by choice," Kumiko deadpanned.

"Oh?" Shirayuki inquired.

"Prince Zen won't give me my sword," she huffed.

Kumiko informed Shirayuki about what happened as they made their way to the herbalist's living quarters. Obi correcting Kumiko when she exaggerated Zen's "wrath." Once the girls reached the room Obi left with a brisk farewell and Shirayuki began cooking. As she moved about the room she calmly explained why Zen had "stolen" her sword, and that there was a perfectly good reason for his actions. Kumiko wasn't up for agreeing, she was content with staying mad and holding tightly onto her grudge.

After dinner Kiki dropped by to show Kumiko her room, which was two doors down from Shirayuki's. Kumiko was sitting at the small window staring up at the stars while Kiki turned to leave, but she paused.

"Why do you hate Mitsuhide?" Kiki asked.

Kumiko glanced at the blonde to see she wasn't looking at her. As she turned back to the window she simply replied, "Because he killed my brother."

Kiki didn't say any more as she left the room, closing the wooden door behind her. Kumiko spent most of the night wringing her hands over her empty sheathe and doing basic fencing moves with an invisible blade until her body was too tired to keep moving. She collapsed onto the bed cursing Zen and Mitsuhide as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Leave a review. They are much appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

Shirayuki woke up early the following morning excited to speak with her new neighbor, even making breakfast to share with the girl, but when she knocked on Kumiko's door she found the room empty. She didn't see the Lowen woman until midday when Shirayuki went out to the greenhouse. Kumiko had snagged one of the wooden training swords from the knight training hall and she was swinging it about at an oak tree. She was solely focused on practicing; perfecting her footwork, throwing her weight just right to disarm her opponent, wielding her blade like an extension of her arm.

Shirayuki halted her journey to the greenhouse to watch Kumiko spin and swing until the wooden sword fell from her hand. An angry hiss left her mouth as she pulled the blood splattered bandages from her left hand. The handle of the practice blade didn't sit well in her palm, not like _her sword_ , leaving fresh blisters along the side of her palm and the space between her thumb and forefinger. On the positive side her knuckles were mostly healed thanks to Shirayuki's salve.

"Are you okay?" the redhead called.

Kumiko spun around to see Shirayuki jogging over to her while eyeing her hand.

Flexing her sore hand Kumiko replied, "It's just the casualty of practice."

Shirayuki grabbed the girl's hand thoroughly inspecting the bleeding blisters and the rough calluses along her fingers. Her brows pinched together as she looked up into Kumiko's sweat damp face.

"You shouldn't push yourself. There's still two weeks before the festival's contest, you don't want to burn out before then," she said with an honest smile.

"I don't want to get sloppy," Kumiko stated.

Releasing her left hand Shirayuki said, "If you follow me back I can treat your hand, but you should really rest it until the wounds heal."

Kumiko flexed her fingers again flinching at the sting that happened when she moved her thumb. "How long would that take?" she inquired.

"Day after tomorrow," Shirayuki answered.

Kumiko frowned. If she waited like Shirayuki suggested she would be losing a whole day of training, but then if she didn't wait she could lose so much more. Running her good hand through her chin length hair Kumiko huffed and scuffed her boot heel into the grass.

"If you wouldn't mind," she said.

Grinning Shirayuki said, "It'd be my pleasure."

Kumiko followed the herbalist to the greenhouse where she gathered what seemed like random plants, then off to her office with Garrak and Ryuu. The small boy glanced up at Kumiko once before dismissing her presence and returning to his work. Garrak on the other hand smirked into her teacup as the two girls walked in.

"What brings you here today Kumiko?" Garrak inquired.

Kumiko perched herself in the open window enjoying the spring breeze that filled the room. Rustling papers, musing hair, bringing the scent of flowers along with it. The girl lifted her hand, palm out, so the pharmacist could see the injuries.

"Sword fighting a tree," she shrugged.

"That's a new one," Garrak chuckled. Turning to her redheaded busybody the woman asked, "Are you treating her?"

"If it's okay," Shirayuki replied.

"You have time," Ryuu spoke up. But he didn't stop working, his hand scrawling across the paper at ridiculous speeds.

Shirayuki worked swiftly as she cleaned Kumiko's cuts, and applied a salve that earned a growl like hiss from the patient. After the fresh bandages were wrapped around her hand Kumiko stood with a "Thank you," but didn't move to leave.

"What's wrong?" Garrak asked.

"I have nothing to do," Kumiko realized.

With her hand out of use she had no idea how to kill time until she could return to training. Sulking in a tree leering at Mitsuhide was starting to get weird and only made her remember things she didn't want to.

"Good," came Obi's voice.

He swung in through the window landing right behind Kumiko who rolled her eyes as she turned to face him. He had on a playful grin that didn't make Kumiko feel any better about his arrival.

"We have a little trip to take," Obi announced.

"What?" Shirayuki questioned.

"Excuse me?" Kumiko raised a brow.

Obi gestured for her to follow him as he readied to jump out the window. Before he leapt he glanced at Kumiko with bright yellow eyes and said, "It'll be fun Little Mitsuhide."

Chasing after him she yelled, "It's Kumiko!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kumiko deadpanned.

"It's just a quick job," Obi called back.

The two of them were on horses heading down into the city to personally retrieve a report for Prince Zen. Kumiko didn't want to do the simple task just for the fact that she did not work for Zen -though being the person who stole her sword didn't help his cause any. But apparently Obi was ordered not to leave without her -why? Kumiko couldn't say- and he snatched her hood away, promising its safe return after they retrieved the report.

"It's a one person task. I didn't have to come," Kumiko muttered.

"Weren't you bored?" Obi challenged.

"Doesn't mean I want to be spending my time running errands for the guy that is making me jump through hoops to get back what is mine," she grumbled.

Flicking the reigns of her horse she made the creature move faster until she was in front of Obi. Pleased with her new lead Kumiko smirked to herself as they trotted along.

"My master says otherwise," Obi commented. His horse hurried its pace until it was alongside Kumiko's, Obi eyeing her suspiciously. "So where'd you get the blade?" he questioned.

"I've always had it," she quickly lied. The words seemed rushed but they left her mouth smoothly like she had practiced them all her life.

"Oh?" he challenged.

Kumiko glared sideways at him as she once more took the lead. "Let's get this over with," she scoffed.

Passing her by Obi snickered, "Whatever you say Little Mitsuhide."

Annoyed Kumiko tightened her hold on the reigns and commanded her horse into a gallop putting several yards between them as she growled, "It's Kumiko."

From behind she could hear Obi's horse's hooves pounding the Earth as he caught up to her. Just below the rumble of the running horses his voice drifted up saying, "Right right."

After that the two of them raced to the city, both leaning forward wanting to win. The gates at the end of the trail practically glowing with victory. Obi and Kumiko neck-in-neck as they reached the gates, once through Kumiko jumped off her horse throwing her arms in the air.

She cheered wildly at her win while Obi tied the two horses to a pole by a bail of hay meant for the royal horses. When Obi made his way over to the celebrating Kumiko he was covering his mouth with his scarf hiding his amused laugh.

"I beat you," she bragged.

"Barely," Obi said.

"Still a win." She stuck her tongue out at him, brown eyes shining with a light that hadn't been there since her arrival at the castle.

Shaking his head Obi shrugged his shoulder gesturing for Kumiko to follow him. Which she did with a beaming grin and her head held high. They walked through the polished streets of Clarines passing seamen exchanging tales over pints of ale, bakeries with heavenly aromas, and kids chasing one another in a game. Kumiko knew it well, but she didn't bask in the memories. Instead she pushed her childhood to the dark recesses of her mind as she held onto the high of winning the horse race.

Obi stopped in front of a small building well known for being the hangout for visiting government officials. It wasn't quite a gentleman's club nor a bar though one did need the proper ID to even step inside. Kumiko looked towards Obi with an arched brow and a fading smile.

"You wait out here," he told her.

Glancing about the neighborhood Kumiko huffed. Standing around waiting was the last thing she wanted to do. "Make it fast," she said.

"In a rush for a rematch," Obi joked. Making his way up the white stone steps he flashed something at the fancy guard.

"And I'll win again," she called after him.

Obi disappeared into the building with a faint laugh while the guard gave her a reprimanding look that she brushed off.

Kumiko stepped across the brick street to the city square where she plopped down on a wooden bench to wait out Obi's info retrieval. She stared up at the puffy white clouds drifting aimlessly across the azure sky. The day was warm and pleasant, yet Kumiko's mood was quickly going down hill with each person that walked by. She should have been off training for the festival not lounging around waiting for a cat-eyed man to give her hood back.

Kumiko took a deep breath, taking in the smells of the city: the salty air, fresh bread, and the lingering stink of distant stables. Releasing the breath she crossed her legs settling in for a long wait.

"If it isn't the witch of Able Lane."

Kumiko's stomach dropped, and her body went cold at the sound of that voice. Deep, raspy and filled to the brim with arrogance. Kumiko hesitated to turn her gaze towards it, but when they fell upon the source her body went numb. She knew not having her sword was going to cause her problems, but she never imagined _him_.

"What, can't say hello? So rude, Witch," Jin Wataru smirked. It wasn't playful or friendly. It was cold and evil like a hunting demon Kumiko couldn't escape.

She shifted on the bench trying to ignore him, but he walked right for her. Dark eyes inspecting her like she was his prey and he wanted her head. As he neared Kumiko tried to casually get up from the bench but her legs were shaking, destroying any sort of illusion that she hadn't noticed Jin. She made for the white stone building Obi had entered, but before she managed three steps he was towering over her cutting off her path.

"Finally come back to curse us?" he interrogated. "I won't let that happen," he hissed.

"N-No," she stuttered. Kumiko mentally kicked herself for reverting back into her ten year old self when she had trained so hard to not be that pathetically weak girl anymore. Swallowing nervously she tried to speak again.

"M-My. . . My b-," she struggled.

" _My business isn't with you!" How hard is that Kumiko,_ she internally screamed at herself.

"I don't care who you _brother_ is, I doubt he even cares. When was the last time he even helped his evil little sister?" Jin challenged darkly.

Kumiko stared down at her boots as the man's aura clouded around her pulling her back into those horrible memories.

"That devil hair is proof of the demon you are. Filthy Witch," he spat.

She could feel people staring at them, no at her. Jin only calling attention to the silver streak in her hair and causing whispers to float about. Kumiko reached for her hood hoping to yank it up and make a run for her horse, but her hood was gone. Her hand froze halfway to her shoulder and clenched into a shaky fist. Her shield was taken same as her sword, leaving her completely defenseless.

"You should just die," he stated coldly.

"That's awfully bold coming from trash like you," Obi flatly said.

Jin spun around to see two yellow eyes narrowed at him belonging to a man with an intimidating presence to rival his own. Kumiko took a step back not liking the atmosphere that was gathering around the two of them.

"Who are you? The witch's black cat," Jin sneered.

"You don't want to know," Obi stated darkly. It was the voice of a man who had lost humor and had spent too much time in the darkness. It sent a chill through Kumiko.

"Couldn't get your knight of a brother to help you so you went and lured some poor soul in with your black magic," Jin shot at her.

"Little Mitsuhide," Obi called. His tone still flat and dangerously dark.

Kumiko looked up at him and he tossed her hood at her. She caught it with one hand, and didn't hesitate to pull it on.

As she tucked the edges under her jacket collar Obi said, "Go get the horses."

Part of her wanted to correct the name he had used, but the other part of her -the part that was a sobbing little girl- wanted to flee and never look back. That part of Kumiko won.

Frantically adjusting her hood Kumiko dashed out of the square as she heard Jin yelling after her about how horrible and wicked she was. She anxiously gnawed at her bottom lip as she untied the horses, mounting hers and holding the reigns to Obi's.

When he arrived neither of them said anything as he climbed into the saddle, or as they began their trip back to the castle. It wasn't until the castle wall was in view when Kumiko gazed ahead of her at Obi. His back stiff and the black chilling aura that had been rolling off of him in waves was now gone with no lingering trace.

"Hey," she called over the drumming of the horses' hooves.

Obi glanced back acknowledging her.

"Did you kill him?" she inquired.

Obi didn't respond right away, his gaze lingered on Kumiko before he turned back around. She was prepared not to get an answer, her question too stupid to have even been asked.

"No. I didn't," Obi replied.

Cracking the reigns Kumiko's horse took off into a full gallop as she muttered, "Too bad."

* * *

 **Leave a review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Then I dealt with him," Obi concluded.

He was in Zen's office with the prince and his two aides. Kiki was standing next to Obi, Zen staring up at him as he held the report he was sent for, and Mitsuhide was standing behind the desk staring out the window at the evening sky.

Zen lowered the report onto a stack of papers as he straightened in his seat. He eyed Obi for a long moment before asking, "How?"

A small amused grin twitched at the corners of Obi's mouth as he remembered the look on the guy's face. "I tied him up as the pig he is and left him dangling off a pole in the square," Obi answered.

Zen bit back a laugh trying to remain the mature royal figure he was, but a snicker still escaped. Coughing to hide it Zen regained his composure. "So where is Kumiko?" he inquired.

"Up a tree," Mitsuhide answered for Obi. His tone was matter-of-fact as he turned away from the window, brown eyes heated with anger yet they held a feeling of defeat.

"Do you know which one?" Obi challenged.

"The tallest one on the grounds," Mitsuhide stated. His hands clenched at his sides.

"He's good," Obi said.

"Mitsuhide?" Zen questioned.

The prince got to his feet eyeing his friend with concerned blue eyes.

Mitsuhide's gaze flickered from Zen to Kiki and Obi then back as a strong hand landed on his shoulder. Swallowing, the silvery-blue haired man shook off the tension building in his shoulders and back as he met Zen's gaze head on.

"I should have taken care of Wataru years ago," Mitsuhide stated. "But I had thought Kumiko had faced that demon, so I ignored it. Became a knight and got lost in work," he explained.

"Obi you're free to go," Zen said.

Obi glanced around the room then nodded. "Understood Master," he said.

He disappeared out the door with his next destination already in mind, while Kiki moved to join the others.

"Mitsuhide," she said in her usual business casual tone. The man glanced at the blonde tightening the fists at his sides. "Why does Kumiko think you killed her brother?"

Mitsuhide's eyes widened just a fraction before they narrowed and his expression turned down in painful understanding. Zen's brows pulled together as he glanced between his two aide's concerned for his longest friend.

"What?" Zen questioned.

"In a way I did," Mitsuhide admitted.

The office atmosphere turned tense as the three friends exchanged worried looks. Mitsuhide shrinking back as his mind drifted back to the past. Back before he met prince Zen and before his sister didn't hate him.

* * *

Kumiko spent most of the following week alone on the castle grounds. When her hand was healed she took up practicing with the wooden sword each day until she couldn't hold the tool steady. After practice she would drop by the palace kitchen sweet talk one of the apprentice cooks then head to her preferred spot with the food they would give her. Once perched in the tall evergreen Kumiko began eating her late lunch as she watched the happenings of the castle.

Guards patrolling patterns, visiting royal officials, the rare sighting of the first Prince, Izana, lurking about the halls. Kumiko saw it all from her tree. She would sit in the evergreen until the sun began setting and lanterns around the courtyard were lit. Though she never made it to the ground alone, Obi always showed up on the bottom row of branches when Kumiko was making her descent.

At first Kumiko ignored his smirking presence, like a smug cat that knew something she didn't. But as she dropped to the grass Obi would tug at her hood freeing her hair. In the end Kumiko would chase the yellow-eyed man around the castle until she tackled him arousing a game of wrestling that ended with no winner and Shirayuki's arrival. By the start of the following week their encounters had almost become routine.

Now as Kumiko slowly made her way to the bottom of the tree she spotted Obi on a lower branch, swinging his legs as he waited for her. Kumiko crawled to the same side of the tree and stopped on the branch right above his. Hooking her legs around the branch she swung over so she was hanging upside down next to Obi. She stared at him as his eyes widened and mouth pinched together in mild surprise.

"Why do you show up every night?" Kumiko questioned.

"Hm," Obi hummed.

"Making sure I haven't left?" she challenged.

"Curious?" Obi smirked.

"More annoyed," she said.

"It's merely entertainment," he stated.

Kumiko lifted her dangling left arm and grabbed at Obi's green cotton scarf. She twisted a loose thread around her finger as she said, "I don't believe that."

"Oh?" He arched a black brow.

Releasing his scarf Kumiko reached for the branch he sat on and unhooked her legs. She dropped, grabbing the branch and swung herself down to the ground in on swift motion. After landing she peered up at Obi who was waiting for her response.

"You take your job seriously, and I know you're Shirayuki's guard, so the only reason you show up must be for an order from Prince Zen," she replied.

Standing up Kumiko adjusted her hood so it sat back just enough so she could look up at Obi. She crossed her arms over her chest challenging him to say differently, but Obi just hopped out the tree. A crooked grin on his lips as he gracefully landed in front of her.

"You're quite observant," Obi commented.

"So I'm right?" Kumiko inquired.

"I didn't say that Little Mitsuhide," he teased.

As he spoke he took hold of the part of her hood that rested on top of her head and pulled it down over her face. Kumiko swotted his hand away as she tried to fix her gray hood. When she looked up to glare at him and yell her usual correction Obi was gone. Their evening chase done before it could even begin.

With a grunt and a scuff of her boot Kumiko took off to meet Shirayuki before she started to make dinner. Kumiko's fingers ran along the fraying edge of her hood stopping at the point where Obi had just been touching. She felt a flutter in her chest that she didn't quite understand, and a blaze of heat that filled her cheeks as she marched along the gray stone path.

"Stupid cat," Kumiko grumbled.

* * *

Shirayuki and Kumiko were seated in an outdoor alcove sipping at a calming tea that the herbalist was testing out. It was mellow in flavor, but the warmth and the crisp floral scent was indeed soothing as the two girls gazed out at the half moon.

Pulling her left leg up Kumiko balanced her cup on her knee with her right hand while she rested her left elbow on the back of the bench and dropped her chin into her palm.

"Shirayuki," Kumiko sighed.

The kind redhead turned to the perplexed looking woman. Kumiko's brown eyes met Shirayuki's green orbs with a flood of questions dancing in her dark bronze irises.

"You're friends with Obi, right?" she asked.

"I would say so," Shirayuki nodded. "Why?"

"Then can you explain him to me? Because I can't make heads or tails of him," Kumiko requested.

"Obi," she said thoughtfully. Rubbing at her chin Shirayuki contemplated the question for a long time leaving Kumiko anxious for an answer.

Lowering her hand back down to the cup Shirayuki replied, "He's kind, and strong. He's the sort of person who does anything for a friend, and he's rather witty."

"Is that it?" Kumiko asked.

Shirayuki tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" she inquired.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, more out of frustration for Obi himself than Shirayuki's poor answer, Kumiko leaned her head heavily into her hand. "I was hoping for an explanation for his strangely mysterious personality," she clarified.

Shirayuki giggled into her tea, lowering it when the bursts of laughter kept her from drinking. Kumiko eyed the other girl, not following the humor of the situation.

"Obi is different," Shirayuki nodded. Her laughter calmed, but an honest smile curled her mouth. "But," she continued softly. "He is good."

Kumiko just shrugged as she sipped at her own tea.

"Can I ask you something now?" Shirayuki questioned.

Dropping her leg Kumiko shifted her position as she said, "Seems only fair."

"What makes your sword so special?" she asked. It wasn't in a smug or belittling way like other people did. She was genuinely curious to know more about Kumiko, something that she wasn't used to experiencing.

Kumiko bit at the inside of her cheek debating whether or not to evade the question and head to bed. After twirling her silver hair around her fingers a few times she huffed and gave up. Meeting the other girl's gaze she answered, "Someone important left it behind."

Shirayuki nodded, understanding that Kumiko wasn't going to say anymore on the subject, but a gleam in her green eyes told Kumiko that the girl took more away from her answer than she meant to give. The two of them lapsed back into silence as they finished the tea and watched the night sky. Kumiko's mind trying to decipher Obi's actions and words, but they only frustrated her further. Was he following orders or not? Was he just a random guy or did he have an ulterior motive?

Kumiko went to bed without the soothing effects of Shirayuki's tea, her hectic mind running a mile a minute when her head hit the pillow. Obi was a mystery, the festival was only five days away, and Kumiko was not ready to face her fencing competition. Sleep felt impossible, and it was.

Even though dawn was only a few hours away and Kumiko had yet to get any shut eye she crawled out of bed. She yanked on her boots and made her way outside in her black pants and long hemmed red cotton shirt. Leaving her hood behind because she knew she wouldn't run into anyone, but a palace guard on her night walk.

The cool night air raised goosebumps up her bare arms and the exposed skin of her neck and collar. She shivered as she scuffed her heels along the twisting stone path, hair swaying with the slight spring breeze. The moon already gone from view, descending over the distant mountains.

As she circled back to the wing where her borrowed room was Kumiko perched on a railing to enjoy the sweet scent of the night flowers wafting over from a nearby hill. Her pleasant moment was interrupted by the sound of a skidding shoe and a faint gasp. Without looking Kumiko began to lift her hand to wave at the guard she had assumed was standing there. The moment she realized she was wrong Kumiko dropped her hand and her mouth pulled down in a fierce frown.

Mitsuhide stared back at his angry sister with a gaze that said he was at a loss.

He dared a step towards her, but Kumiko's only reaction was to turn away from him with a sharp jerk.

"Kumiko," Mitsuhide tried. He kept his distance, watching her tense up at his voice. Swallowing the lump in his throat he spoke again, this time with more force. "Kumi-chan," he said.

"You don't get to call me that!" she seethed. Her voice ringing off of the castle walls.

Tightening her fists around the railing she sat on Kumiko tried to control the boiling rage growing in her core. How could she have gone anywhere without her hood? The castle must have been making her soft.

"Only my brother can call me that, and he's dead," she shot.

"Kumiko, let me explain," Mitsuhide began.

But she wasn't having any of it. Kumiko jumped from the railing landing on the dew damp grass below. She dashed across the courtyard until she reached her room where she locked herself inside. Pulling on her hood Kumiko mutely swore to never take it off again, even for sleep. Which she never got around to doing.

Shirayuki knocked on her door at the same time as every morning, though Kumiko wasn't sluggish with sleep like usual. Instead she was wide awake from practicing her combat footwork since dawn. They ate together like normal, parted with the same waves and farewells, but they both knew Kumiko wasn't acting quite right. Kumiko was thankful that Shirayuki respected her enough to not question her.

After a painfully long afternoon of training, which mostly consisted of whacking a tree trunk with her wooden sword until it broke and screaming Kumiko decided to skip lunch. She dumped her broken sword in a patch of bushes before taking a run around the greenhouse. When she couldn't run anymore Kumiko decided to collapse under a flowering tree with light purple buds. She stared up at the beautiful branches as the wind blew the lavender like petals about the bright spring day.

Before she knew it Kumiko was asleep under the tree with her hood sliding down her head.

* * *

 **Leave a review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

_There was a creak from the floorboards downstairs and the tiny squeak of the door hinges as the door was closed. The small girl jumped up from her bed and scrambled down the stairs to see her brother return from his apprenticeship. He was hanging up his belt and sword with an exhausted sigh._

" _Mitsu-nii," the girl beamed._

 _Turning around the boy gave his sister a half smile and said, "I'm home."_

" _Welcome back," Kumiko said._

 _Dropping into a nearby chair Mitsuhide ran a hand through his hair. Kumiko could tell that he had something he needed say, so she pulled up the small kitchen stool and sat across from him._

" _Is there something wrong?" she asked._

" _No, it's great news actually," he half laughed. Kumiko leaned in extremely curious to hear what he had to say. Mitsuhide wrung his hands together as he took a steadying breath._

" _Well?" Kumiko eagerly prompted._

 _Grinning Mitsuhide said, "I got the job at the palace. I'm going to be a palace soldier."_

 _Kumiko jumped to her feet clapping and cheering. "That's great! This is your dream," she beamed._

" _I know," Mitsuhide chuckled at her outburst. It had been years since he had seen his younger sister so excited, and it wasn't for herself._

" _When do you start?" she asked._

 _Ruffling his hair he replied, "Tomorrow morning."_

 _Kumiko's eyes widened as she dropped her waving hands. "That soon? Then we have to celebrate tonight. I'll be right back!" she frantically said._

 _Scrambling around the small den Kumiko gathered her shawl, wallet and shoes. As she pulled on her boots she dropped and picked up her small change purse several times before she reached the door._

" _Kumi-chan where are you going?" he called after her._

" _Cake! We need cake," she said._

" _Don't," Mitsuhide began._

" _I'll be right back. Promise," she smiled back at him._

 _Kumiko was skipping out the door before Mitsuhide could recover from her glowing expression. She ran the whole way to the bakery, knowing fully well that Seren-san still had an assortment of cupcakes left. The girl couldn't hide her pride or excitement for her brother's success as she bought the sweets and hurried towards home._

 _The smile was quickly lost when Kumiko tripped, dropping the box and landing hard on the stones. As she sat up dark laughter surrounded her sending a cold chill down her spine._

" _Whaddaya got there Witch? Ingredients for your next spell?" Jin spat._

" _We can't let her curse another person," the boy with him muttered._

 _Jin leered down at her. "You're right."_

 _Kumiko couldn't remember exactly what happened other than the dark faces that hovered over her as she screamed and cried around her shawl that was shoved into her mouth. When she was finally released with death threats promised as Jin and his friend ran off Kumiko pushed herself to her feet to see the shower of black and silver hair pool at her feet. Wiping the back of her hand across her face she tried to pull herself together, brushing off the rest of the cut locks -her hair now shorter than her brother's- and wrapping her tear and drool damp shawl around her head. After twelve -she counted- deep breaths to steady her quaking nerves Kumiko made her way home._

 _She quietly entered the house, Mitsuhide busy polishing his boots, so she tried to sneak up to her room without being seen. An old floor board betrayed her though._

" _Kumi-chan? Where's the cake?" Mitsuhide playfully called._

 _She refused to turn around her hands twisting into the ends of her shawl. "Um, sorry. Seren-can was out when I got there. The celebration will have to wait," she quickly lied._

 _She heard him stand as he asked, "Are you okay?"_

" _I'm fine," she said._

" _Kumi-chan," he started._

 _She dashed up stairs locking her door behind her as Mitsuhide chased after her. He pounded at her door demanding answers, but she said nothing as she tossed her shawl aside and stared at the horror that was her head in the mirror._

 _Suddenly her door flew open, Mitsuhide having picked the lock. Kumiko spun around to see him froze in the doorway with wide eyes._

" _I took care of it," she blurted out._

" _What?" he questioned._

" _I did this to stop those guys from bugging me. I handled it," Kumiko explained._

 _Mitsuhide eyed her for a long time before nodding and leaving her alone to somehow mend the mess. Kumiko wasn't sure if he bought her lie, but he had never questioned one of her stories before. Mitsuhide had stopped running to her rescue when he started his apprenticing._

 _Her brother -with his few visits- never looked at her the same._

Those cold and distant eyes haunted Kumiko, feeding her anger and plaguing her dreams. Jerking awake from the unwanted memory she pushed her hair and hood out of her face as she gulped down the cool spring air. Heart racing and forehead damp Kumiko glanced around at her surroundings jumping when she saw two bright yellow eyes staring at her.

"Gah," she hissed. Covering her face with her hands Kumiko sat up and crossed her legs. As she lowered her hands to her knees she narrowed her gaze and said, "What _are_ you doing Obi?"

"Hanging around," he smirked.

"Go away," she huffed.

"I found something of yours," Obi said.

Lifting his right hand he held up the broken hilt half of the wooden sword Kumiko had dumped. Her eyes widened slightly as she bit her cheek.

"You can keep it if that's what you wanted to know," she muttered.

Obi chuckled, "You're funny Little Mitsuhide."

Kumiko's hand shot out to flick Obi's forehead, but he dodged as she shot, "It's Kumiko!"

Bounding to his feet he waved the wooden hilt over his head while grinning down at her. "I have an idea," he said.

Arching a brow she mouthed, "Oh?"

"We're going to duel," he announced.

"Huh? With what?"

"Our hands," he answered.

Dropping the broken hilt Obi took a fierce combat stance, yellow eyes elite with the prospect of victory. Kumiko didn't respond at first, she thought it was just another one of Obi's weird jokes, but after he took a swing at her Kumiko jumped into action.

She dodged the first punch, throwing her body to the left and rolling onto her feet. Spinning on the ball of her right foot Kumiko kicked at Obi's hip, yet he countered smoothly with a kick of his own. Springing apart Kumiko eyed Obi who immediately jump into his next attack. Elbowing and side swiping, Kumiko barely avoided both as she collide into her napping tree.

Obi jumped into the air ready to kick her, but his foot hit the trunk while Kumiko pulled herself up into the branches of the tree. Swinging from limb to limb Kumiko avoided each of Obi's advances until they reached the last few branches that could support them.

"You know I didn't agree to this," Kumiko panted as they stared at one another.

"You're grinning," Obi pointed out.

"I know," Kumiko said.

There was a creak as Kumiko shifted her stance to pounce at Obi, but just as her feet pushed down on the branch there was a loud crack. Suddenly there was nothing supporting Kumiko, sending her tumbling downward. She bounced and crashed into limbs as she fell, but her downward spiral was stopped when Obi grabbed her around the waist with one arm and gripped a nearby branch with the other.

Kumiko stared wide eyed at the uninterrupted plummet to the ground. It was at least a five yard drop, and she knew she wouldn't have landed it correctly. Her heart had jumped into her throat as it frantically drummed while the two of them hung there.

"You okay?" Obi grunted.

"Y-Yeah," Kumiko breathed. "Nice catch," she laughed shakily.

Glancing up at him Kumiko was answered with a crooked half smile that made her already misplaced heart leap even higher. The girl could have sworn the organ broke free of her body as her head went light and her pulse reached a new speed.

"Ready?" Obi asked.

Shaking away the fog that had started to cloud her mind, Kumiko nodded and said, "Do it."

Then Obi dropped her. Kumiko landed shakily, falling onto her butt as a sharp sting of pain shot up her left leg. A curse hissed out of her mouth as she lifted her leg to inspected it, while Obit landed next to her.

Her pants had been torn along with a gash that ran from the inside of her ankle to the middle of her shin. Blood turning the fabric sticky as Kumiko tried to pull it aside to get a better look. She groaned as the movement made the pain worse.

Obi didn't say anything as he scooped her up and began walking towards the medical wing. Kumiko's face heated as she looked over at his taut expression.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Getting you to Gazelt-san," he replied.

"You don't have to carry me," she protested.

"You'll make the wound worse," he flatly countered.

"Why do you care?" Kumiko challenged. Despite her annoyed tone she had already settled into his arms, allowing herself to be carried.

"You want your sword back," he stated.

The crease between Kumiko's brows smoothed as she stared at him, taken off guard by his answer.

"You can't fight on a bum leg, and I won't have you blaming me if you lose," he half joked.

Crossing her arms as best she could in her cramped state Kumiko muttered, "I'm not going to lose. A bum leg isn't going to stop me."

Obi chuckled, "I'm not surprised."

Kumiko adverted her gaze as she continued to pout, though she wasn't sure why, while she felt the back of her neck and the tips of her ears burned with an emotion that she was sure wasn't embarrassment.

"Thanks," she murmured.

* * *

 **Leave a review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

After the head pharmacist cleaned and bound Kumiko's leg she offered her a cup of sweet tea while Obi followed Shirayuki out to do her work. Leaving the two women alone sipping at tea, and Kumiko's coffee gaze following Obi's tall figure out the door.

"So have you told him yet?" Garrak inquired.

Turning to the older woman with pinched brows Kumiko said, "Told who what?"

Garrak smirked as she lowered her cup. "Are you going to stay when the festival is over?" she asked.

Kumiko tilted her head at the blonde woman, confused by her questions. "I don't have a reason to," she replied.

"What about Shirayuki? You've made friends with her. Or how about Obi?" Garrak commented with an arched brow.

"What about Obi?" Kumiko quickly questioned.

Garrak snickered into her tea while Kumiko sat hers aside on the desk.

"You two have gotten close," she smiled. "Spending so much time together and such."

Slouching in her seat Kumiko corrected the pharmacist by saying, "It's not "spending time together" when a prince orders it."

"That's not the rumor floating around," Garrak hummed.

Kumiko unconsciously perked up at that. Leaning towards the woman she asked, "What rumor?"

Garrak eyed Kumiko, amusement written across her ageless face. Setting her teacup down Garrak propped her elbows on her desk, knitted her fingers together and rested her chin on the backs of her hands.

"Word is that Prince Zen hasn't given a single order towards your stay since assigning your room. You're free to leave if you really wanted to," Garrak said.

"I won't leave without my sword," she stated.

"And once you have it? What are you going to do then?" she challenged.

Kumiko opened her mouth to answer, but she didn't know what she was going to say. She had no plans to return home, nor did world travel sound interesting to her. In fact Kumiko hadn't given much thought on what she would do after confronting Mitsuhide.

Running her fingers over the lower edge of her hood Kumiko closed her mouth as she thought about her options. She could leave Clarines and find a small village to live in. Her skills with a sword were enough for her to live as a guard or even an escort. Or she could stay in Clarines, move away from her old neighborhood and start a practical life working like her parents had wanted. That thought wasn't too awful, at least she'd be able to visit the castle and see Shirayuki. . . And Obi. There was him too.

"I don't know," Kumiko admitted.

Garrak stared at the girl with bright understanding violet eyes as she lowered her hands to hold her cup. Her index fingers brushing the rim as she took in Kumiko's perplexed expression.

"Who's on your mind right now?" Garrak asked curiously.

"Why does that matter?" Kumiko said defensively.

"Because they'll be important to your decision," she smiled.

Kumiko made a sour face at the woman before jumping to her feet, wincing at the pull it caused her wound. Yanking her hood up she turned to leave the medical room, waving back at the woman as she muttered, "Thanks for the tea."

When the girl was gone Garrak glanced across the room to where Ryuu was tucked away under a table working on charting the new herbs they were testing. Peeking out from his workplace he looked at Garrak who was smirking.

"She was thinking about Obi-san, wasn't she?" he questioned.

"So even you can see it," Garrak hummed. Tapping at her chin she leaned back in her chair and added, "I wonder if they will before Kumiko makes her big decision."

* * *

Kumiko spent the rest of the day in her room staring up at the ceiling as she laid in bed with her foot propped up. Her mind was running through dozens of options once she won back her sword. Her head felt dizzy with all the thoughts swarming about while her stomach growled. She had only had tea with Garrak all afternoon.

As the sun set Kumiko's room got darker and darker, she didn't bother lighting the lantern or the candle next to her bed. She had a thousand other worries occupying her mind, so when Shirayuki knocked on her door she excused herself from their usual evening plans.

At some point Kumiko fell asleep, boots still on, hood still up and arms crossed behind her head. She was in and out of it for several hours until something tapping at her window caught her attention. Though she was certain that it was just a dream. Getting to her feet, sluggish with sleep, she pushed her hood back and ran a hand through her dual colored hair.

She trudged over to the window and pushed it open. Before she could check to see what was making the noise someone appeared on the sill. With a yawn she turned to see Obi red faced and half-lidded staring back at her.

Rubbing at her left temple Kumiko grumbled, "Whaddare you doin' here?"

Obi poked her forehead as he swayed where he sat. "Gotta question," he slurred.

Slumping against the open window Kumiko yawned again fighting to stay awake. "Oh yeah?" she breathed out after her yawn.

"Why'd you learn to use a sword?" he asked.

Kumiko tried to focus her vision on his face so she could read his intention, but all she saw was a blur of black, yellow and red.

"So I could take care of myself," she mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because I had to show him I didn't need 'im," Kumiko tiredly replied.

"Who?"

"Jerk Mitsu-nii," she yawned.

"What did he do?" he asked leaning towards her.

"He broke his promise," she uttered.

Kumiko let herself slide down onto the window seat she was kneeling on. Curling up like a child as she tucked her legs in and folded her arms to make a pillow next to Obi's lap.

"What was the promise?" Obi continued to straightforwardly ask.

Comfortable with her new position Kumiko closed her heavy lids as she recited, ""I swear as your big brother that I will always protect you, and if I fail then I should be killed as a pathetic brother. I'm here for you Kumi-chan."

Shaking her head slightly Kumiko frowned into her arms. "I was such a gullible kid," she sighed.

Suddenly there was something warm pressing against her forehead and the sweet scent of sake filled her nose. As the warmth pulled back something gentle caressed her hair. It lingered at the spot where her silver streak sprouted from her head.

"I swear," Obi said in a husky voice.

"You swear what?" Kumiko yawned again.

"To protect you since Mitsuhide failed," he stated.

"Okay," she said drifting back to sleep.

 _What a weird dream,_ she thought.

 _That would never happen. Obi didn't even call me "Little Mitsuhide,"_ she told herself as she fell further into the realm of sleep.

* * *

The next two days Kumiko spent hobbling around with Shirayuki while the preparations for the festival began. She chatted randomly with the herbalist as she worked. Obi dropped by occasionally to talk before disappearing again to do God-knows-what. He didn't seem different, so Kumiko brushed that strange encounter off as a dream -even though she woke up under her open window that following morning.

As the girls spent the day together they didn't discuss anything of great importance. Shirayuki told Kumiko about the uses of some plants and roots she didn't know, while Kumiko mentioned the herbs she was familiar with. They didn't have much more to say than that as the festival ticked closer. Kumiko, though calm on the outside, was panicking about the fencing contest, her hands restless as she wasn't practicing. Garrak had been very stern about Kumiko not straining her leg until it had mostly healed, which wasn't until the day before the festival started.

Kumiko struggled to find a place to fit in the last few hours of practice she could, but everywhere she went there were people pinning up decorations or arranging flowers. As soon as she began taking a fighting stance a pair of guards would escort her away leaving her to hunt down a new location only to get escorted away again. Kumiko was about to give up, dragging the wooden sword behind her as she made her way towards the tower where her temporary room was, when Kiki stood in her way.

Raising a brow Kumiko came to a stop several yards away from the blonde as they exchanged heated looks. Her hand tightened around the practice sword as Kiki took a step towards her.

"Can I help you?" Kumiko inquired.

Kiki, without speaking, pulled a wooden sword out from behind her back and pointed it at Kumiko.

"What are you doing?" Kumiko questioned.

"Let's see if you're ready," Kiki declared.

The second prince's aide swung the length of wood at Kumiko, who barely defended by bringing up her own sword. Kiki pushed at Kumiko forcing her down onto one of her knees. Panting Kumiko fought back pushing the wooden blade with her right hand while her left kept firm on the handle. Taking a sharp breath Kumiko steeled her muscles and shoved Kiki back.

Her opponent stumbled backwards into a hall arch while Kumiko jumped to her feet with both hands below the hilt. Kiki was quick to rebound with an arching swing for Kumiko's head, she wasn't holding back. Neither was Kumiko, she knew the contestants would be as good as Kiki, at the very least, so what better way to test her chances than take the woman's challenge seriously.

Kumiko swung her sword sideways into Kiki's weapon knocking her attack off its course and into the grass. The black and silver haired woman spun on her heel as she brought her weapon to her side, when she was about to face Kiki -who was preparing her own attack- Kumiko jabbed her sword towards Kiki's abdomen. Their swords clinked together like breaking limbs, cracking loudly with each attack and block. The two of them made their way down the long marble hall decorated in colorful paper lanterns and beautiful cream and lavender cloth banners.

People move aside as they battled through the corridor and up the winding steps. Kumiko didn't lose the fire in her core as the match seemed to be a stalemate. When the women reached the top floor, that was mostly used for storage, they were panting with sweat dripping down their faces and cheeks bright red.

"You're good," Kumiko grunted.

They sprung apart from their struggle and as they exchanged looks of rivalry Kiki let a small smile quirk her mouth. It was the first real expression Kumiko had seen her wear since her arrival.

"You're not bad yourself. I'd expect nothing less from Mitsuhide's younger sister," Kiki said.

Kumiko's hands gripped her sword tighter like she was strangling it. As she charged forward ready to take Kiki's head off she hissed, "I'm not his sister."

Kiki easily swotted the attack aside as she retorted with, "That's hard to believe when you share the same gleam in your eyes when you fight."

Kumiko screamed as she spun around to attack again. Her head clouded with the red haze of anger: a rage for Mitsuhide, an annoyance for Kiki, and the frustration with herself. Kiki swiftly disarmed Kumiko sending her colliding into a stack of trunks.

Kumiko grunted in pain as her sword clattered in front of her as they both hit the floor. Glancing up Kiki pointed her sword at her claiming victory over the match while Kumiko gritted her teeth. Brown eyes leering up at the blonde winner.

"You're a good fighter, but you should learn to listen," Kiki said.

"I could say the same to you," Kumiko muttered.

Lowering the wooden sword Kiki straightened her stance before turning to leave. The strong aide paused at the doorway and glanced back at Kumiko, who was sulking on the floor.

"You'll do great tomorrow," Kiki said.

Then she was gone, and Kumiko was left alone to punch the trunks and stomp her feet.

* * *

 **Leave a review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Clarines was alive with excitement and colors as the Spring Time Festival started. Kids ran about with sweets and treats while the smell of salty festival food filled the air. The citizens were thrilled to see the beautifully decorated castle grounds and take in the architecture of their ruler's home. There was a play being performed in the ballroom, crafts in the west wing, and games in the courtyard.

Kumiko hated it; the crowds reminded her of her home neighborhood, and the sickly sweet smell of the food was making her already nervous stomach do unsettling flips. She was hiding up in her favorite evergreen staring down at the people strolling by with flowers in their hair and bouquets in their hands. Spring was everywhere.

"Gross," Kumiko muttered after getting a whiff of fried squid.

Rubbing at the space under her nose Kumiko leaned against the trunk with a huff. There was still several hours until the contest began and Kumiko had already signed up. All she had to do was wait, and hopefully keep her breakfast down before she picked up a sword.

As Kumiko watched over the festivities a gust of wind rustled through the leaves along with a presence that she had come to expect whenever she was sitting alone in a tree.

"Aren't you suppose to be watching Shirayuki, Obi?" Kumiko questioned.

"I am," the yellow-eyed man said.

He was crouched on the branch just below Kumiko's a toothpick pinched between his teeth.

Kumiko glanced around and caught sight of Shirayuki's red hair across the courtyard with Zen and his aides. They were milling about with the citizens, smiling and exchanging flowers. Kumiko rolled her eyes as she sat on the branch she was standing on.

"Then why are you here?" she inquired.

"Ready for this afternoon?" he asked.

"As ready as I can be," she mumbled.

"Where'd the confidence go?" Obi glanced up at her with an arched brow.

"Don't know," she huffed. "Probably fell out of the tree," she added sarcastically.

"So you plan on losing?" Obi challenged.

"No, I just feel like puking, I don't handle stress well," Kumiko stated.

"You seem calm," he commented.

"Fifteen years of practice," she said.

Combing her fingers through her hair Kumiko took a steadying breath and as she released it Obi appeared next to her on the limb. His usual playful smirk nowhere in sight, instead his eyes were wild while his face was a mask of calm. His one hand was mindlessly toying with his scarf as their gazes locked. Roasted almond against ripe lemon.

"You should stay focused on work," Kumiko said. She could feel her core twist as his eyes stared at her. It was like he was reading her, seeing all her secrets that she wanted to keep buried in her dark alley past.

"You should listen more," Obi said in a gruff tone.

"Have you been talking to Kiki?" she questioned.

"You know Little Mitsuhide not everyone breaks their promises," Obi uttered calmly. His eyes wild like that of an alley cat about to pounce for its territory.

Kumiko's forehead creased as her back stiffened at Obi's words. It wasn't like him, there was no joke despite the nickname he used. Kumiko was annoyed, nervous, concerned, confused and greatly out of her depth with this man.

"What are you getting at? And it's Kumiko already," she countered.

"Don't hold everyone to Mitsuhide-standards. I'm better than that," Obi explained.

Then he was gone. Dropping out of the tree leaving to follow Shirayuki and the others while Kumiko was left alone with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. She couldn't figure that man out, now she wasn't certain that that dream was really a dream.

 _Focus Kumiko! Win your sword back, show off, then leave. You don't need anymore trouble, or fake hope,_ her inner voice yelled at her.

Yanking her hood up Kumiko hopped out of the evergreen and weaved her way through the crowds. Making her way towards the training hall where the contest was going to be held. Others had already started lining up to watch while the participants were checking in.

"Kumiko Lowen," she said to the contest organizer.

The man handed her a sword -wooden of course- and said, "Your number is 6, please step aside, and wait for your first match."

Kumiko nodded as she did what he said. Her hands methodically tying the sheathe to her hip as she eyed her competition. There were some potbelly retired guards, common citizens that couldn't tie their sheathes correctly, and a scattered few that looked like they used their sword skills for their living income. It was a fair grouping and she was prepared for the challenges ahead. That was until she heard the first match called.

"Number one and number twenty-eight to the first ring," the announcer said.

As the other two matches were called to the other rings Kumiko stared stunned as she watched the second prince's first aide step onto the match floor. Mitsuhide shook hands with an older man before their match began. As the swords started clashing cheering arose, one particular catching Kumiko's ear.

Glancing around the crowded arena she searched for the owner of the voice, and found her standing in an alcove with Zen, Kiki and Obi. Shirayuki was cheering for Mitsuhide to win with a large grin on her face and hands clapping. All Kumiko could think was that cheering was pointless, Mitsuhide didn't need luck or praise to win. He always won.

And that day was no different. The match was over in under a minute and the fourth match was quickly started. When it came time for Kumiko's first match she was facing off against one of the swords-for-hires and Shirayuki cheered for her too.

Kumiko didn't hesitate when the referee signaled the start of the duel. She started hard and didn't let up on her attacks until the guy was on his knees with his sword skidding across the floor.

"Winner number six," the ref announced.

"Way to go Kumiko," Shirayuki called.

As Kumiko sheathed her weapon she gazed back at the redhead herbalist then to Mitsuhide whose mouth was pinched shut. There was once a time Kumiko could read his expressions, but now as she stared at him she couldn't tell what was running through his mind. Narrowing her gaze her line of sight flickered to Obi who was standing at the back of the group with a crooked gin. Turning away from them Kumiko stomped away to the opposite side of the training hall with a flaring temper.

 _If that dream was real then Obi wouldn't be standing behind Mitsuhide. He'd be next to me. . .Or at least somewhere else,_ Kumiko thought bitterly.

* * *

"What's wrong with Kumiko?" Shirayuki wondered aloud. "She won."

"It's personal," Mitsuhide and Obi said in unison.

The two glanced at one another with mild surprise, but Obi was the one who turned away first. Mitsuhide eyed him for a long moment before turning to Zen who was speaking.

"She's probably staying focused for the rest of her matches," the prince said.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"I don't think that's it," Kiki commented.

"Kumiko looked mad," Shirayuki uttered.

"No one told her I was entering," Mitsuhide stated.

"Because Zen told us not to," Shirayuki said.

Mitsuhide glanced at the prince with an exasperated expression. "Then this won't be good," he sighed.

"Really? I think it'll make things interesting," Obi said.

"Me too," Kiki nodded.

"Who's going to win?" Zen questioned to the group.

"The rightful owner of the sword," Obi answered.

"Obi's right," Shirayuki half grinned.

* * *

 **Sorry that this one is a little shorter, but I couldn't break the next part up, it's the climax.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

The contest went on for three hours, and by the time the final rounds started Mitsuhide and Kumiko had yet to face off against one another. There were four people left, and two matches with Kumiko and Mitsuhide fighting different people. As she swung to disarm her opponent Kumiko contemplated throwing the match just so she wouldn't have to be near Mitsuhide, but her attack connected before she could make her decision. She won though it felt more like a loss.

Sure she had originally shown up so she could fight the tall brown eyed man, and prove she was fine without him, but now it felt like a cruel joke. So many people would be watching them, judging her whether she won or loss. Kumiko didn't want to make her closure a spectacle, but now it was.

Mitsuhide won his match, and now they were standing across from one another. Referee between them ordered their handshake which Kumiko hesitated to do. Swallowing her nerves she took Mitsuhide's offered hand.

As they shook Kumiko, under her breath, said, "Don't confuse this with respect."

As their hands parted Mitsuhide said, "I know."

"Begin!" the ref proclaimed.

Mitsuhide and Kumiko whipped out their swords pointing at one another. The two of them stood there for a long time just staring at each other waiting for their opponent to attack first. The crowd around them dead quiet as they eagerly waited for the battle to begin.

"Kumi-chan," Mitsuhide began.

That's all it took to send Kumiko into full attack mode. Both of her hands gripped the handle of her weapon as she swung at him a hiss of rage ripped out of her.

As their swords clashed Kumiko yelled, "You have no right to call me that!"

Pushing her back with a grunt Mitsuhide said, "I know I lost that right when I came to the castle."

"Same day I lost my brother," she growled.

Kumiko charged at Mitsuhide swinging and jabbing at him with all her strength. He easily deflected them as they danced around the ring.

"Kumi-chan I didn't break my promise," he fought.

Planting his foot Mitsuhide switched from defense to offense forcing Kumiko to follow his pace as their battle raged on. Kumiko gritting her teeth tried to remember her basic footwork so she wouldn't trip at the speed Mitsuhide was fighting.

"Tell that to that bastard Jin!" Kumiko screamed. Her lower lip was trembling and her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. Face glowing red with anger and betrayal she added, "Everyday was a new hell."

"Then why did you stay?" he challenged. Hurt colored his face pale, and revenge burned in the brown eyes they shared.

"Because I was a hopelessly positive child that believed her hero would save her one day. But he ran away and never came back," she shot.

She dodged the swipe at her legs, kicking at Mitsuhide's wrist sending him stumbling backwards. As he regained his footing Kumiko took advantage of the split second opening to lunge and twist the blade of her weapon around his. With a swift yank Kumiko watched the handle slip out of Mitsuhide's grip, and a premature grin of victory slipped across her face.

Before the wooden sword was out of reach Mitsuhide grabbed it with his other hand halting Kumiko's win. As he pulled back to regain his height advantage he said, "I left my sword with you!"

Kumiko's gaze turned from a scowl to a dark unamused leer as she growled, "You abandoned it because you became too good for a simple guards sword. Just because you work for a prince doesn't make you better than me."

Their swords returned to clashing, each collision harder than the last. The crowd cheering loudly for the intense duel.

"I've never thought that Kumiko," Mitsuhide fought. "Not once have I ever thought that. I left that sword for you _because_ I knew you were strong enough to wield it. You've always been strong."

Swinging her sword wildly Kumiko yelled, "You abandoned us! It's too late to make excuses. Nothing you say will ever make up for your leaving. That's why I'm here."

Tears streamed down Kumiko's face as each of her attacks were repeated. They were both panting and sweating, tired from the long contest that seemed never ending.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but you need to know the truth," he hollered.

"You left, you stopped caring -what's left to know?" she challenged.

Mitsuhide brought his sword down with bone crushing force that shook Kumiko's frame. His face flared up a dark red as his voice boomed out of him "Kumiko Lowen you may be twenty, and you may hate me but that gives you no bases to say I don't care! You are my sister and believe it or not but I do care and worry about you," he yelled.

Mitsuhide didn't let up as he brought Kumiko to the edge of the ring, their weapons clanging together like the final cries of war.

"Nice words, if only they were true," she spat.

His eyes narrowed at her as he jabbed his elbow into her forearm knocking one hand from her sword. "Jomei-sensei always said how you leave your right side open. He also mentioned how light-footed you were. You were one of his favorite pupils," he said tonelessly.

Kumiko stared up at the tall man startled at his knowledge. Her parents didn't know about her lessons with Jomei-sensei so they couldn't have told Mitsuhide, and she never would have spoken a word to him about it. How did he know Jomei-sensei taught her how to use a sword?

"How-?" Kumiko began.

"I know you hate me, but I still checked up on you," he stated.

"Why?"

They were pushing against one another, Kumiko struggling with one hand her right sore and throbbing at her side from his sharp elbow. Her cheeks damp with irritated tears and hood falling back to reveal her flushed face, and wide scared eyes.

"Because you're my sister," Mitsuhide simply answered.

Tightening her hold on her wooden sword Kumiko shoved him back. Swinging her weapon in an attempt to end the duel so she could leave. She wanted to get as far away from him and the castle as she could. Suddenly the sword didn't seem as important or precious as Kumiko remembered, it was just a hunk of metal.

"I don't have a brother. He's dead. You can't bring him back now, not after everything I've fought for. Not when I swore to prove that I didn't need him anymore," Kumiko cried out.

Mitsuhide was calm as he dodged the wild attacks. He nodded at her as a broken smile tugged at his face. It was a ghost of the proud grin he used to give her when they were very young, back when her hero always came running when she cried. His expression caused Kumiko to stumble in her usually perfect footwork.

"You've more than proved it over the years Kumi-chan," he calmly stated.

"D-Don't call me th-that," she stammered.

Raising her sword Kumiko smashed it into Mitsuhide's, but the force behind it was weak and that of a cranky child. It shouldn't have knocked his weapon aside yet there Mitsuhide stood disarmed and "defeated."

Stepping aside to allow the ref near Kumiko Mitsuhide nodded at the stunned girl.

"And our winner is number six, Kumiko Lowen!" the announcer called as the ref held up her left hand in victory.

The crowd cheered as they closed in around her. Kumiko felt like a loser drowning in a sea of undeserved praise. The clapping and hollers were lost in the numb ringing in her ears as she was handed the sack of prize money and the sword she had been determined to get back. Now it hung unusually heavy from her hip as she made her way out of the training hall with the celebrating audience.

Kumiko locked herself inside her head as the crowd around her dragged her from sake booth to ale vendor to celebrate her win on her coin. She didn't care she wasn't in it for the cash, but she also hadn't planned to emotionally battle Mitsuhide that day either. He had surrendered at the end allowing her to win in the cheapest way possible. Drink after drink didn't numb her to the feelings bubbling inside her from Mitsuhide's expression. It was like looking at the brave brother she admired through a shattered window, distorting the perfectly strong figure into something unbelievably fragile.

By the time the sun began setting Kumiko's money was half gone and she was drunkenly seeing triple. Her legs were like jello as she stumbled to leave the festival, to leave the castle, to leave the country of Clarines. But Kumiko barely made it across the courtyard without falling over.

"Stupid Mitsuhide. Made me a cheater," she grumbled.

As she walked she spotted a rock that she wanted to kick, and when she tried she missed and tripped. Falling backwards a squeak of a scream escaped her, but it was cut off when she was caught before hitting the ground.

Glancing upward Kumiko saw three pairs of yellow eyes staring at her. "Hey good catch," she chuckled sarcastically.

"Can you stand?" Obi asked.

"Nope. Can't even feel my legs," Kumiko slurred.

She watched the six eyes roll as she was shuffled and shifted until she was lifted off her feet. The rocking as she was carried was doing horrible things to her alcohol filled stomach.

"O-bi," she hummed. She tossed her arms around his neck as she stared up at the star speckled navy sky. "Have you been following me?"

"You're drunk Little Mi-," he began.

Kumiko pressed two fingers to his mouth silencing him. "Yes I am, and don't say that name. I might puke," she said.

"That's harsh," he commented when she lowered her hand.

"No, that was a warning. I drank. A lot," she clarified.

Obi chuckled as he walked along, following the path to the tower where her room was.

"Hey Obi," Kumiko mumbled. She returned her arms to encircling his neck, and dropped her head onto his shoulder. Her stomach doing unsettling flips as she rocked back and forth.

"Why'd you stand with _him_?" she asked.

"I was standing with the Miss," he said.

"But jerkface was there too," she whined.

"Because of our master," he replied.

"Good excuse," she grumbled.

"You're not punching me," he observed. Voice deep and smooth as they entered the palace, moving away from the winding down festivities.

"Too drunk," she slurred.

"So where were you going when you fell?" he inquired.

"Away," she answered.

"Why?"

"Why are you carrying me?" she challenged.

"I made a promise," Obi said.

"So that was real. Good to know, it's been driving me nuts," she murmured sleepily.

"Really?"

"Yeah, a witch's black cat is a mysterious creature. I never know what he's thinking."

"Do you want to know?" Obi's voice dropped to a husky whisper that caught Kumiko's drunken attention.

Cracking her eyes open she leaned back so she could look up at him. His expression was honest, a rare sight to see for Kumiko.

"Yesss, I would, but I'm going to go first," she said.

Obi arched a brow at her. "Alright," he said.

"Can I stay in your room?" Obi stopped walking abruptly as his gaze widened at her, but Kumiko just kept talking. "Shirayuki's gonna come looking for me and who knows who else, and I don't want to talk about it," she explained.

Slowly nodding in understanding Obi began walking again. "Is it my turn now?" he questioned.

"Well what's your answer?" she asked.

"It comes with that."

"Okay."

Obi's pace slowed to almost a funeral march as he spoke. "I think you should stay. Clarines could use a guard like you; fierce, stubborn and tough. I wouldn't mind seeing you around either," he said.

Kumiko squinted up at him trying to get her vision to focus, but all she could manage was two and a half Obis. "Is thatta yes?"

"It's not a no," he said.

Groaning Kumiko tossed her head back and said, "Black cats."

A smirk quirked up the corners of Obi's mouth as he turned down a side hall, away from the tower with Kumiko's temporary room.

* * *

 **Leave a review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

When Kumiko woke the last thing she remembered was the fourth ale stall the fencing group hit after the contest. Her head was pounding and she didn't recognize the room she was in, but she did know the guy curled up in the chair across the bedroom. Obi was sound asleep with his arms crossed and head propped up against his shoulder.

Rubbing her temples Kumiko crawled out of the bed, gathered her things and made for the door. Nausea twisting her insides with every motion.

"Where are you going?" Obi asked.

Freezing with her hand on the doorknob she glanced back at him. He wasn't as knocked out as she thought.

"To my room. I reek of booze," Kumiko replied.

"You drank an awful lot," he commented.

"I can tell," she gestured to her head.

With that Kumiko left the room, lost in the castle as she made her way down the hall. After some exploring she figured out where she was and made her way to her own room. Once she washed her face and changed into the set of clothes she had picked up in the middle of the week when she joined Shirayuki on an errand she packed up her things. Kumiko was about to leave but the sight of a stack of parchment caught her eye. Setting her satchel aside she dropped into the chair at the desk and grabbed a pen and paper.

 ** **Dear whomever finds this,****

 ** **I left. I guess I've been planning this since I was forced to stay. I can't lie; I had fun, but it was also unpleasant. Shirayuki is probably the first friend I've ever made, and she cooks which is great. Prince Zen isn't as bad as I thought when he "stole" my sword. Kiki is the older sister I never wanted, and is even more stubborn that I am which I didn't think was possible.****

 ** **As for Mitsuhide, I'll take his words seriously, but I am not ready to mend what is wrong between us. Not when I still rely on him to solve my problems, so I've decided to leave his sword behind. I need to survive on my own, I need to get away from the past. I need to find my place.****

 ** **I don't know why I wrote this letter, probably for some sense of closure, or because I feel like I owe the people I met here an explanation. Whatever it might be, here it is. This is what I had to say. I'll come back some day, but when isn't clear, so I am sorry. I know I've caused a ruckus with my sudden arrival, but I'm hoping my sudden departure will return it to normal.****

 ** **Goodbye,****

 ** **Kumiko Lowen.****

 ** **P.S. Can someone tell Obi I'm not holding him to his promise. Alley cats are meant to be free.****

The End. . .

* * *

 **Please leave a review.**

 **And no that's not the end**


	10. Chapter 10

"Kumiko it's time to go!" Kazuki called from outside.

Kumiko had found herself taken in by the Lions of the Mountains just outside of Tanbarun about a month after she left Clarines. Kazuki had literally bumped into her in the forest, running right into her as she napped under a tree. After their meeting he took her to meet Mukaze who invited her to stay. She took it.

It had only been a few weeks since she started living there, but Kumiko didn't feel the need to hide in her hood like she use to. She wore it down most days, the village members did not stare at her or glare. Kumiko felt like she might have found the place for herself.

"I'm coming!" she replied.

But there was something missing.

Kumiko ran her hands through her hair smoothing out the bedhead as she made her way downstairs where Kazuki was waiting with crossed arms and a tapping foot.

"What?" she questioned.

"Are you sure you're up for hunting today, you look pale," he said.

"I'm fine. It's just one of those days," she shrugged.

As they left Mukaze's house, where she was staying until she could get her own home, Kazuki said, "Is that a girl thing I don't understand?"

"Sure, let's go with that," Kumiko chuckled.

The two of them gathered their tools and supplies then headed out into the forest to hunt for their part of the village meat supply. Kazuki took to hunting deer and bore while Kumiko sat at the river's edge to fish. They checked in with one another every now and then until Kazuki killed a bore and took it back to the village while Kumiko continued to gather fish.

She was leaning up against a tree waiting for her line to move. Her head felt cloudy, sleep had been hard to come by in the past week. Her mind never quieted long enough for her to get any rest. A few hours here and there, but Kumiko couldn't figure out why. She was happy in the mountains, with the people in the village. Mukaze was a great man that gave her a place to belong to, so why did it feel like she wasn't settling in properly.

Kumiko was half asleep as she fished, and as a voice echoed through the trees she snapped awake. Her heart pounded from the fright while her eyes scanned the area around her. There was no change.

"Kazuki?" Kumiko called out. "Is that you? Are you going out hunting again?" she inquired.

There was no reply, which put Kumiko on high alert. Setting her fishing pole aside the woman got to her feet and put her left hand to her hip where the dagger Mukaze had given her was hidden. She slowly turned around looking for anything that was out of place, but she was alone. After a long break of silence Kumiko lowered her hand and turned back for her fishing pole.

Then there was a rustle, a blur of black and a scream flying out of Kumiko. As she reached for her blade a pair of hands stopped her, and a set of bright yellow eyes caught her attention.

"No, I'm done hunting," Obi stated.

Kumiko stared up at him and his crooked grin with wide eyes. She couldn't believe he was on the mountain let alone standing right in front of her. Maybe she was still asleep and she was having some freaky, yet great dream.

Kumiko opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her arms dropped to her sides while Obi's hands left her. Swallowing her confusion she tried again, but same result.

"Cat got your tongue, Little Mitsuhide?" Obi teased.

Narrowing her gaze Kumiko shot, "It's Kumiko! KU-MI-KO, it's not that hard."

Obi chuckled, while she steamed.

"Good to see you too," he said.

Crossing her arms Kumiko took a step away from him, more annoyed than confused now. "Why are you here Obi? I know you haven't gone rogue," she said.

He crossed his arms behind his back as he began circling her with a growing smirk that made goosebumps rise up Kumiko's neck. She watched him closely as he looped around her at a slow casual pace.

"No I haven't," he nodded. "But I'm not here on business either."

Kumiko arched a brow at him as he stepped behind her. As he came back into view she questioned, "You said you were done hunting. What have you been hunting?"

Obi's grin faded as his gaze locked onto Kumiko's face. His yellow orbs intense yet calm as they made Kumiko's pulse race.

His expression answered the question.

Kumiko fidgeted where she stood, twisting her silver lock as she said, "Why?"

Pausing to stand directly in front of her Obi removed his hands from his back and folded them over his chest. Kumiko suddenly felt very small and like she was about to get a lecture.

"You see there was this little girl, kind of a witch with an attitude, and she left. Now I want to know why I only got a postscript in her farewell letter," he said.

Kumiko's fingers fell from her hair as her stomach dropped to the ground. She couldn't explain the feelings zipping through her body, or why she felt the need to start crying. Maybe her lack of sleep was finally getting to her, making her body act weirdly.

"Well," Kumiko spoke nervously. "I didn't have much to say in that letter," she explained.

"So I'm an alley cat?" Obi challenged.

"Are you not?" Kumiko said slightly bemused.

"Every black cat has their own witch, and I've come for mine," he stated.

A lump formed in her throat as a hope filled realization formed in the back of her mind. Kumiko knotted her fingers together as Obi took half a step closer, locking their gazes together while he uncrossed his arms.

"O-Obi?" she inquired.

"I'm not going to drag you back to the palace. I came for myself. I wanted my answers," he said gruffly. The sound sent a shiver down Kumiko's spine.

"Then you're done?" she questioned slightly disappointed.

Obi said nothing.

Kumiko said nothing.

But they didn't not do anything. Obi leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers in a soft kiss. Kumiko's fingers knotted in Obi's scarf while his arms encircled her shoulders. Their embrace didn't last long and when they broke apart Kumiko flushed a cherry pink.

"When do you head back?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he replied.

"I can't go back," she said quietly. "Not yet."

"I know. Little Mitsuhide has her own path to find," he smirked.

Stomping her foot she shot, "It's Ku-,"

"Kumiko," Obi cut in. "I know, I know."

After patting her head Obi began making his way to the village, a smug hop in his steps. Kumiko glared after him despite the pleased smile pulling at her mouth.

Sitting back down to return to her fishing, happy with Obi's surprise visit and their shared feelings, Kumiko said, "Maybe I _can_ bewitch people."

Snickering to herself she added, "I bewitched myself an alley cat. How appropriate."

"Kumiko, I'm back," Kazuki called.

"Hey Kazuki," she called back. "Can I share a story with you?"

"Sure. What's it about?" he asked joining her under the tree.

"A back alley witch who thought she needed to prove herself to a royal knight," she said.

 ** _ **THE END**_**

* * *

 **If you enjoyed the story please leave a review, and maybe check out my other works. If you have a pairing from any anime and you think I may have seen it send me a message and I may write it. DEFINITELY INCLUDES possible OCs, but I will probably create my own for the story you suggest. So please PM me any time.**


End file.
